


Supernova

by ILoveItWhenWePlay1950



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Cullens and Order become Allies, F/F, F/M, Good Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter is Dead, The Order lost the war, Vampires & Wizards are historically enemies, Violence, Volturi allies with Voldemort, non-canon typical violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:21:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28992834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILoveItWhenWePlay1950/pseuds/ILoveItWhenWePlay1950
Summary: Dear Carlisle Cullen,I write finally, unsure of what else to do,Hi.In a world where vampires and wizards coexist in blissful ignorance, what will happen when the vampire government allies itself with The Dark Lord?I know that this is far from the custom, and I know that you have no reasons to not throw this letter into your fireplace as soon as you realize who I am, but please hear me out.The Cullens, having received a recent scare, are on their toes, alert- they won't want to cross the Volturi again.We, the wizards of Europe, have a… problem, on our hands. Have you, by any chance, heard of a recent… disturbance, in Britain? If so, then it is probably the work of our problem.The DA- or what remains of it- are too weak, too scattered to stop the double threat.With the inevitable confrontation fast approaching, they have only one choice left.We need help.
Relationships: Alice Cullen & Luna Lovegood, Canon Relationships - Relationship, Edward Cullen & Hermione Granger & Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger & Draco Malfoy & Luna Lovegood, Hermione Granger & Jasper Hale, Jasper Hale & Rosalie Hale, Luna Lovegood/Leah Clearwater
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

_ The 1100s- exact dates unknown _

_ As humans began conquering the Earth with various civilizations and explorations, the hidden supernatural species of the world grew as well. The Volturi had recently claimed their throne in Italy, and not long after had they taken control of the entire vampire population. And as the magical population began recognizing it’s true potential, four brilliant wizards - Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Salazar Slytherin, and Rowena Ravenclaw - constructed an academy dedicated to teaching magical children about their talents- and soon after, revolutionised magical learning in Europe. _

_ But, as they say, peace never lasts long. _

_ A few decades later, an incident involving a vampire trying to drink from a witch, sluggish government responses, and the death of both vampire and witch almost revealed everything to the non-magical human population- and, inevitably, led to the two supernatural species’ discovery of each other.  _

_ From then on began a fierce rivalry- vampires blamed wizards for the mistake, wizards blamed vampires- and, of course, though they tried to hide it behind excuses and worse problems, both species worried that they were no longer the strongest ones on the planet. _

_ Tensions mounted. When a witch killed an unsuspecting vampire for trespassing on her family, his mate struck back and murdered the witch’s entire family. A group of dark wizards destroyed two covens in Wales, and when they were convicted by vampire law, the minister of magic declared them innocent- and the Volturi threatened battle.  _

_ Godric Gryffindor- the reckless, brave fighter of the four founders, voted to let them come. They had more than enough defenses, he said. They could end these vampires once and for all. _

_ Helga Hufflepuff wanted to surrender. Needless to say, no one heeded her advice. _

_ Sytherin, on the other hand, planned and plotted and schemed, and in the end, concluded that though the wizarding community did have more flair and possibility, incantations were too slow and vampires were too fast and silent magic took too much concentration, and physical shields would be easily broken- and on top of it all, about the only spells that worked on vampires were cutting, hacking, and- once there was venom- burning to death. And he was too sound a strategist to fight with such low odds. _

_ It was Rowena who came up with the idea. Staunchly behind Slytherin, who had refused to fight, she was the one left to come up with a sensible idea, other than fleeing- Salazar won’t hesitate to leave the wizarding community to save himself and his friends- she admired him for it, make no mistake. But defending was ingrained in her, and she didn’t believe she could just abandon the thousands of witches and wizards to a battle leading to almost certain death. _

_ The letter, sealed with the most intricate charms and delivered by a phoenix, to Marcus Volturi- the most rational of the brothers- was a masterstroke. The four agreed- and they agreed to keep it secret, too. If the wizarding world learned that the founders had associated with vampires, the school would probably have to shut down for good. _

_ And Aro Volturi, too, could see how this letter- addressed however insultingly to his brother- would save much bloodshed- or lives lost, since vampires didn’t have blood- in the future. Cruel as he was, as power-hungry, he did care for his species. So he inked his signature and made it final- there was to be a treaty between vampires and wizards; so long as neither world collided, and neither- whether accidentally or deliberately- would reveal their presence to humans, vampires and wizards could live in peace.  _

_ And so, for centuries, the vampires and wizards of the world lived in ignorant peace with each other, discounting a few conflicts- the southern vampire wars and the rise of Grindelwald, for instance, but both were resolved. Once again, the world lived in peace. _

_ Until it didn’t. _

JASPER

I sink to my knees, trembling. The fires are still burning and the stench of death lingers in the air and her haunting cries bounce around my head and it feels, like it often does, that maybe this gift is more a curse than anything else.

The fever pitch of fighting starts to lull, and the sudden onslaught of emotion, foreign and my own, threatens to overwhelm me. I can no longer pass off the terror in a rush of adrenaline; I can’t fight the despair and pain and fury that comes rushing up my skull.

I notice Edward running to her side. Rose staggers towards me and pulls me up again and wraps an arm around my waist, leading me towards her. I comply, because I’m too weak not to.

Somewhere in the forest, a wolf howls. Another wave of pain hits me, and I push out calm as hard as I can, as far out. And then I see her, and a violent tremor passes through my body.

She looks even paler than usual, paler than us- her face is white as a ghost’s. Her eyes are closed and the tumultuous emotions emanating from her almost bring me down again. Her leg is torn apart and she has two fingers missing, but that’s not what scares me. A vampire as horribly mutilated would be feral with pain, but she isn’t moving. 

“Alice?” I whisper, clutching her good hand in mine. She doesn’t stir, and I turn to Carlisle. “Is she- can you-?”

To my right, the fire crackles, dancing in an unseasonably cold breeze. The sun passes behind a cloud. The sky darkens.

And the flames burn brighter.

Carlisle’s head snaps towards me. “Can you fix her?” he says reluctantly. “I’m sorry, but Jacob-”

“I- I get it. But I can’t,” I say, shortly. And I do, because Alice is still fixable, and Jacob isn’t, but I need help right now- because, for once, I’m not capable enough.

I’ve always been the one mutilating, but I’ve never learned to fix.

“Hey.” Rose grasps my hand briefly. “I got this.” Her tone is confident, her emotions echo it. I should be able to trust her with Alice.

Carlisle nods at me once, then flies out of the clearing. A weak pinprick of betrayal runs through me, as much as I try to hide it.

Edward assumes my usual role.

“Emmett, find that newborn,” he orders. Emmett nods and runs off, stopping once to kiss Rose. “Esme, would you get Bella home? Feed Charlie something- Alice got hurt, we’re back, whatever.” He pauses. “Love, please just go with Esme.” He strides over to Bella and pecks her forehead.

Esme puts her arm around Bella, saying something about a mug of hot chocolate. Edward comes to my side, sits down, and clasps my shoulder.

Rosalie’s hands fly around Alice. She holds her broken body parts together and licks the wounds closed, I turn away, unable to bear it.

“What does she feel?” Edward asks me, drumming his fingers restlessly on the ground. I think he hates waiting as much as I do. “Pain?”

I pinpoint her emotions, glad for something to do. I’ve always been more attuned to her feelings than anyone else’s.

But now-

“There’s nothing,” I whisper, panicking. “What- what’s that supposed to mean?”

“Concussed humans often feel nothing,” Rosalie says, cool and detached and unfocused. “She could be concussed.”

Vampires don’t get concussed. She knows I know it.

We don’t talk anymore, but I felt their emotions still, and I sure as hell feel my own.

It’s not long before I grow tired of not doing anything. It doesn’t help that I’m scared, though I don’t let that particular emotion slip through my control. It simply doesn’t do to ever show fear, whether surrounded by enemies or allies.

“You’re surrounded by family,” Edward whispers. “Why don’t you just let go?”

I almost scoff. What the hell would he know about letting go?

Five minutes and twenty-two point three unbearable seconds later, I feel Rose relax.

Edward nods. “She’s fine. Don’t worry.” That he has to say that is enough to let me know something’s wrong.

“Shut up,” Rosalie snaps, but through her annoyance for Edward, I can feel concern- and that scares me.

It's barely a second before Edward’s control slips. Panic blasts out of him, fast and furious like water out of a bursting dam. He curses, and I whip around, slipping into a crouch.

“No.” It can’t- she can’t-

She’s not moving.

I don’t know what that means. I can’t comprehend it. I refuse to.

Rosalie raises her hands in a placating gesture, advancing slowly. I hiss at her, but some instinct compels me not to attack, so I don’t.

Edward doesn’t take that precaution. He flies at me and grips my forearm tightly. “Jasper. She’s alive. Her mind is moving too fast for me to comprehend, but it is moving, and that means she isn’t-” he breathes- “that she’s still fine.”

I close my eyes. Half a second passes when I try to hold myself together, then I exhale, wishing I could cry.

She’s alive. But she’s not fine.

“Why isn’t she waking?” I ask, starting to tremble slightly. “What’s wrong- what’s happened?”

Rose reaches towards me. She pulls me into a half-hug, resting her head on my shoulder. “I can’t fix her,” she murmurs into the rough fabric of my jacket. “I can’t find anything to fix.”

“But that’s good,” Edward says, faux-encouragingly. “If you can’t find anything to fix, then maybe there is nothing wrong at all.”

I look at Alice. She’s beautiful still, of course, but it doesn’t look like there isn’t anything wrong with her.

Rosalie raises her head, giving me a tentative smile. “You can hold her if you want to. She’s physically fine enough for you to hold.”

I wordlessly sling an arm around her shoulders and pull her onto my lap. The contact helps, even if she is unconscious and wounded.

A moment passes. It’s enough to make my mind run rampant.

I’m scared. Those few hours last year, when she was in Volterra, I’d thought that was the farthest she’d ever be from me. But here, with her pressed against me and her emotions running a blank and with nothing I can do to help her, I can’t help but feel that there is a lot more than an ocean and a government of sadistic vampires between us.

My mouth twists into a sneer. The Volturi. It’s always the fucking Volturi.

They say you shouldn’t hate the dead… but I wonder. It’s because of Jane that we’re here, that Alice isn’t waking up, that I’m ridiculously close to breaking, that Rose is surreptitiously trying to tend to that huge piece of flesh Felix ripped off her shoulder.

My left arm twitches. I spot two more, added to the collection. Off Alec, and one from that fucking newborn.

She escaped; I suppose. Emmett is fast, but she has the newborn strength and speed. If he hasn’t caught her, she’s probably in the Atlantic Ocean by now.

“I should’ve gone, shouldn’t I?” Edward asks. He looks up. “You don’t think we should’ve gone after Felix or Alec instead?”

I sigh. It feels like I’m holding back tears, somehow. “No,” I say. “I’d love to. For revenge. But Alice was hurt, Jacob was hurt, Bella is human still, so we couldn’t. Even if only Carlisle or Esme stayed…” I shake my head. “Alec is too strong. We’d have to split up, and we’d have no guarantee that the stronger team found him. At least Emmett has a chance of defeating the newborn.”

“But they’ll regroup,” Edward argues. “And they’ll bring the whole force down on us…” He shudders. “They’ll kill us.”

I don’t answer that. Strategy is my thing, but there’s nothing I can focus on right now.

“Fuck,” Rosalie blurts, tugging at her hair desperately. “I just want Emmett.”

I manage a smile. For Rose’s sake, I remind myself. “He’s like your huge comfort device, isn’t he? Big and squishy?”

She smiles back, though it is watery. “Comfort device. Nice way to describe him.”

Edward grins, too. “For a moment there,” he says, “you guys could’ve been real siblings. You know, instead of mass murderers.”

I laugh, because of the two people who ever laugh at his lame jokes, one is off making hot chocolate for his girlfriend, and the other might never wake up.

I can feel that Rose has a retort on the tip of her tongue. For once, though, she doesn’t use it. “Weird time for sibling bonding,” she whispers after some time.

I muster a smile. I’m barely holding myself together, and Rose is panicked and feeling helpless, and Edward wants to be back with Bella, and they both know that I know it.

A minute or two passes in silence. This time, I don’t allow my mind to wander. 

Then suddenly, Edward’s excitement hits me- not like a bursting dam this time, but like an avalanche- slow but sure, and definitely lethal.

My head snaps up. “What the-”

“She’s waking! I can- I can hear- she’s remembering it-”

“Alice?” I whisper, propping her up against the tree in front of me. “Alice, are you there?”

Her eyes flutter open. She gasps and looks straight towards me and she leaps at me and I hold her tight and bury my face in her hair and it hurts and it doesn’t, and it’s like I can breathe again, like I can finally let myself loose.

“You were dead,” I choke into her ear. And I let the emotions overwhelm me- it doesn’t matter anymore. “You were dead and I couldn’t feel you and I thought- I thought-”

“Don’t, Jasper.” I can feel her shaking- she’s gone through way more than I have and I’m the one breaking apart. “I’m sorry.”

“You don’t need to be.” I hesitate, but I have to do this- sooner, or later. “Do you know- do you remember-?”

She lifts her head and looks at me, straight in the eye. She’s scared, I realize- scared and confused and in pain, and she needs me to be her rock.

“No,” she says, and I wonder if it’s just me that can detect the tremor in her voice. “I don’t. I remember Jane with her torture, and Felix-” I shudder, closing my eyes- “Felix- anyway, after… that, he had something. I don’t know if that was a power… if that could be a power.” She blinks, and for a moment, I can almost see a tear streaming down her face. “All I know is that it- it hurt enough to make me feel like I was changing, again.”

I look down at her, and she presses her lips to mine.

  
  


GINNY

Ink dripping from quill on paper has never been more annoying.

_ Dear Carlisle Cullen, _ I write finally, unsure of what else to.  _ Hi. _

My foot taps impatiently on the mat beneath me. I swear loudly- I don’t know much, but I know that that’s not how one talks to a vampire.

_ I know that this is far from the custom, and I know that you have no reasons to not throw this letter into your fireplace as soon as you realize who I am, but please hear me out. _

I wonder how weird this is, history repeating itself- a wizard did write to a vampire for a truce, some thousand years earlier. 

_ We, the wizards of Europe, have a… problem, on our hands. Have you, by any chance, heard of a recent… disturbance, in Britain? If so, then it is probably the work of our problem. _

Most likely, they won’t even get this far. Animal-eating or not, vampires had never been friendly to us wizards.

_ I will not name him, since it isn’t safe to do so- not in speech nor in writing. As a close friend of mine keeps saying, names have power. _

That sentence is only a half-lie- Hermione is a very close friend, but it’s me, more often than not, that reminds her of it- she might have loved my brother, but, well, he  _ was _ my brother. And I haven’t spoken the dark lord’s name once, not since Bellatrix Lestrange killed him, back when I was a child, back when the war was nothing more than some adventure we thought we’d succeed at.

It’s been almost six years- and yet, my hand still curls in a fist whenever I think of her. As if killing my brother wasn’t enough, she had to take my mother at the end of it.

I shake my head. Vengeance can come later. I have work to do.

_ But this is for sure- he is a tyrant, obsessed with ‘purifying’ the wizarding world- his words, not mine- and killing, or enslaving, all of those who don’t have wizarding descent. _

I pause, and the ink drips again, pooling on the paper.

_ Years ago, we lost our supposed savior, the one who was supposed to slay the mighty enemy-  _ and the one I loved, though I don’t write that- _ and though we have been holding our own ever since, rebelling quite frequently- and dying- in his war, this could not possibly go on much longer. Because we are broken, and soon enough, he will sweep away our pieces off the face of the earth. _

I laugh, tired. Does eloquence come with age? It doesn’t feel so long ago that I’d have stamped  _ fucking help us or we both die _ and sent off the letter by muggle post.

_ The reason why I ask this of you now, instead of anytime before, is too dangerous to put in a letter. If any of you has known war- and I am certain one of you has- they will know why.  _

I close my eyes. This is the moment- if I mess it up, we all might be dead.

_ We need help.  _

It’s twisted, in a way- my moment of reckoning isn’t in a field of battle, like I’d always thought it would be. It’s in a locked room, writing on a piece of mouldy parchment, hoping against hope for a chance against the evil forces.

_ We are simply too broken to continue putting together glass shards which may cut our hands. It’s nothing but the truth- we can’t hope to win the war, not without help. _

There’s sweat on my brow. I wipe it off, praying that Draco will get here early. Living with him isn’t as bad as I expected- Hermione keeps warning me not to trust him, though I can’t help but do so, ever since he fled after he saw my brother die. 

And he cooks damn fine.

I sigh. I know I’m tired when I get excited at the thought of dry mushrooms with rice.

_ I know you can’t trust us, or wouldn’t. I understand. Prejudice goes deep in the wizarding world too, and we know what it’s like to feel afraid. But I propose this- we meet at a place of your choosing, at your preferred time, at your convenience- and then we tell you our story and you can choose whether or not to trust us.  _

_ Please consider my offer. Though my friends and I aren't very trusting of vampires, either, we have no choice left. And there is something you might be interested in, too, that we will share with you- in my opinion, it could severely impact your way of life. _

_ I don’t have a muggle address, so please just say “ _ _ jibega vas” _ _ thrice and this letter will come back to me, along with anything you inscribe upon it. I do hope to hear from you soon. _

_ Hummingbird _

_ Order of The Phoenix _

I heave a sigh.  _ Can this work? _

“Jibega vas.” 

_ It has to. We have no other hope. _

“Jibega vas.” 

_ If there’s someone up there, make it work. If there isn’t, then still make it work. _

“Jibega vas.”

The letter vanishes. A bead of sweat falls off my brow.

It’s up to them now.

EDWARD

Carlisle considers the letter, frowning. 

“If,” he says, his lips pressed in a straight line, “if even any one of us doesn’t agree to this, we won’t go ahead with it.”

“Well, they sound true,” I say, my eyebrow furrowing. “I think we could… agree to meet them. And if we’re the ones deciding everything-”

“Then they are the ones with the perfect chance for an ambush,” Rose finishes, sitting down on a couch.  _ Have you ever heard of battle strategy, Edward?  _ “They could bring an army- they could lure us into a false sense of security and then kill us easily.”

Emmett grins. “Not so easily.”  _ Or maybe we’ll even kill them all.  _ “I’m down.”

I think it over. “No, you’re right, Rose. It’s too big a chance.”

Bella looks excited, almost as much as Emmett- sometimes, I wonder if danger comes looking for her, or if she goes seeking it herself. “Well, I think they’re in trouble. If we can’t help them, our souls are clearly damned.”

My mouth hangs open. Emmett laughs loudly, and Carlisle clears his throat. “Alice?” he says. “What about you?”

Alice hums slowly, lifting her face from Jasper’s shoulder. I haven’t seen them separated since the battle- since that scare she gave us all. “I can’t see them clearly,” she admits.  _ I don’t think I want to. They could have more of that- that poison- and spells-  _

“We’ll be on our guard this time,” I promise her, though truthfully, I’m just as scared. If that poison could sedate a vampire, I don’t want to imagine what it would do to a human. “But if you don’t want to-”

“No, it’s not- I don’t-”  _ I’m scared. _ “They’ll have answers. And I don’t- I don’t foresee a fight, however unclear…”

Jasper tucks one of her tresses behind her ear. “Are you sure?” 

She breathes, deeply. “I think I am.”  _ What if I’m wrong? _ “I… I say yes.”

“Jasper?” asks Carlisle. 

“They’re powerful,” he admits.  _ They are known to be merciless, at least the evil ones.  _ “Very powerful. They can appear out of thin air and conjure a wildfire that burns us, even without venom. If we’re killing machines, they’re the best defenses against us.”

“How do you-”

Jasper closes his eyes.  _ Fuck this. _ “I’ve met them.” 

I stare at him in surprise.

“In the wars,” he explains, shuddering slightly, “when the fighting got too brutal, and the chances of exposure widened further. There were five of them- and I could tell each one was exceedingly powerful.” In his mind, I see them- four ancient people, one young man- and an aura of power.

Emmett leans forward, looking excited. “Please tell me you fought one!”  _ How am I supposed to kill a fucking magician? _

Jasper shrugs.  _ If it were up to my stupid younger self, I would have.  _ “I offered. The white-haired man said they came in peace.”

Rose considers it. “If we know how to kill them, then maybe I’d agree to it, too. But,” she says, pausing deliberately as if to cause drama, “I don’t say yes unless we have the dogs.”

“Sam’s going to say yes,” I state with conviction. “But he’s going to have conditions too- Jacob thinks he’ll ask us to leave, or at the very least, ask them to never bother the tribe again.”

Bella flinches, like she always does when Jacob’s name is mentioned.

“We can’t,” she objects. “We aren’t dragging them into another battle, not after last time.”

I dampen my jealousy. “Bella,” I say gently, “none of us want to put anyone in danger again, but there’s no way to assure anyone’s safety now. We can’t take any chances, and the wolves can help us fight them off.”

“Besides, it’s their choice,” Alice adds.

Rosalie nods, thoughtfully. “If you’re sure…”

“I am.”

“Then yes.” She twirls her hair around her finger, an evil smile spreading across her face. 

I glance at Jasper.

He shrugs, though I know he’s far from calm. The last fight unhinged both him and Alice- and, I think, for good reasons. “Fine, provided I get to choose the time and place, and the terms by which they’ll come to us.”

Carlisle nods. It had been clear already that we couldn’t have done that without Jasper’s expertise in war. “Esme?” he asks.

Esme, who’d been sitting in quiet worry as her children discuss a battle that may lead to their deaths, speaks up. “We need to help them. It’s the right thing to do.”

Rose looks at her incredulously. “You think they’re telling the truth? That they aren’t planning an attack on us, members of a species they’ve despised for centuries?”

Esme considers this for a moment. “I think that if they were desperate enough to send it, they must really need our help. And if something is so bad that you need to ally with your worst enemy, then you know that it’s nothing to underestimate.”

No one says anything, taking in the weight of her words.

Finally, I say, “I think we should do it.”

I look around, expecting people’s objections, but no one argues with me.

“So... is everyone in agreement? We’re going to help them?” Carlisle asks. Seeing that we’re all nodding, he continues. “Well then, we’d have to…”

“Turn Bella.” I finish through my teeth.

“Edward, it’s okay. You’ve been delaying this so long, and-” Bella starts.

“No, I can’t. Not just for a battle strategy, one that we might not even have to use. You’d be giving up your humanity for-”

“I’d be giving it up for you!” she says fiercely.

“Which is why I can’t let you just die! Bella, you have a life-”

“With you!” she yells. “I have a life with you!”

“Edward,” Carlisle intercedes. “It’s her choice.”

Rose steps forward. “She’ll provide a strong tactical adva-”

“She’s not a toy!” I yell. 

“She,” says Bella, under a thin veil of calm, “is standing right here. And she  _ will _ have a choice in this discussion.”

“Which has a different time and place,” Jasper continues smoothly. “Bella, Alice swore to it- if Edward doesn’t change you when you want him to, she will.”

Alice nods slightly. “Yeah. I will.” A series of visions flashes through her mind, and then everything turns black. “Sam’s here.”

I nod and get the door, forcing a smile like I’ve done too many times.

Sam Uley stands outside, accompanied by Paul, who looks wary, and Seth, looking positively excited at the prospect of new friends.

I nod at them stoically- though, if I’m being truthful, I do hold them in high regard- and, if not a friendship, most of us have developed quite a fondness for Seth, who grins and waves as soon as I open the door.

“How’s everyone?” he asks. Though he seems to be radiating pure joy, faint worry echoes in his mind. “Any success with the runaway newborn?”

Emmett snorts. “You make her sound like the runaway bride- but no.” Despite his joking manner, I see the girl’s face in his head, along with an excessively violent image of ripping her to shreds. “You?” 

Paul shakes his head. “No scents ever since you guys killed the redhead.”

I nod. “Sam? Did you decide- did the elders-?”

He stares at me with slight apprehension. “Freedom to attack any vampire who kills on our lands, without the fear of retaliation from you. We would appreciate it if you’d warn your vampire friends about the consequences.”

“Fine.”

“No vampire or wizard intervention,” he continues, “exempting you, as long as this generation of wolves remains alive.”

“Fair enough,” Carlisle says. “Is that all?”

“One more.” Sam steps into the house, and breathes in. “Protection, for the tribe. For a hundred years, we will be entitled to call upon you- and you will be entitled to protect us- in case of any kind of danger, be it supernatural or mere human.”

“Done,” I promise. 

“Then you have our permission to call your witches. The pack stands with you.”

DRACO

I hurry back to the base, panting- it’s too late and I know that if I don’t get back by midnight, the girls wouldn’t hesitate to relocate without me.

Hermione’s words ring in my ears.  _ It’s a mistake. They’ll kill us, they’ll capture us, they’ll sell us to Voldemort. It’s a mistake, Draco. _

I don’t think it’s a mistake as much as our last chance to win this war.

The tent is almost in my sight. I breathe a sigh of relief, and flick my wand, muttering the light extinguishing spell. It’s little more than half past eleven. I’m in time.

I notice the lack of protection spells, frowning . It’s not much like Ginny to be callous, but maybe she was just too tired after her patrol yesterday. Shrugging it off, I zip open the magically enlarged tent. 

And the smell of fresh blood hits my nose.


	2. Chapter 2

LUNA

Someone once said that everyone has their own ways of coping with grief. I think there’s some truth in that, because, unfortunately, I’m no stranger to sorrow myself.

Draco screams and yells and breaks things- it drives him to his breaking point, and he expels the rage physically, relishing the sight of blood on his hands. He punches walls and stomps on ants and likes to break our dining table, over and over again. It only ends when he passes out, too exhausted to be haunted by nightmares.

Neville drinks. It’s a policy of his- he never touches alcohol, ever, until the day his next friend dies. And then he can down buckets of firewhisky and wake up with a hangover and cry at night for the rest of the week, not talking, not listening. 

Hermione’s method of coping is perhaps the best. It doesn’t involve a risk of liver disease or even broken limbs, though it may not be as satisfying as bloodying your hands by punching a wall. Hermione writes- she furiously scrawls down everything she thinks, tears overflowing from her eyes,, and her quill ripping the paper more often than not. 

I can never tell if mine is better or worse. I don’t abuse tables or drinks or parchment. But perhaps my grief is the worst of all- hiding, waiting for me to explode. I’m a time bomb, masking the familiar pangs of sadness that strike me every time I pass an unfamiliar plant or mysterious fungi with a false smile. Hermione thinks I’m strong, but I think the opposite. Hiding from my own pain is the most cowardly thing I could do, yet I can’t seem to help it.

My father’s death was fast, painless, but tragically unexpected. I didn’t even hear that he had died until three days afterwards, when a letter finally came in the mail. I remember the letter- unlabeled, delivered by a ruby-throated hummingbird, and the single most devastating piece of parchment I had ever witnessed in my life. I dropped it, hands shaking, and collapsed back into my chair- and Ginny transformed back and held me tight and consoled me- and all the while, I just sat, numb, unmoving, unthinking.

I still can’t control the irrational fear that raced through me every time I see a hummingbird- but today, I’d give anything to glimpse Ginny's animagus form once more.

I’m staring out the window, watching a pair of squirrels running frantically around the trunks of trees, when Draco walks in. Though his steps usually echo loudly against the floors, almost smugly, I notice his purposefully quiet stride this time- and his eyes, too, red and swollen and puffed up like no Malfoy’s should ever be.

“Luna?” he says. “Do you mind talking-?”

Panic rises in my throat. “What is it?”

He shifts his weight to his other foot, and wipes his face with the back of his hand. “Ginny...her body had ink on it. On her palms.”

“So?”

“She’s terrible with ink, and hates it too. She’d only use it if she was writing something important.”

I put my head in my hands. This- this was almost too much. “The vampires, of course. I thought we told her to wait.”

“Well, it seems like she didn’t heed the advice. 

“What do we do now?”

“Well, I-'' he swallows, trying to hold back emotions, as always. “I took her wand. I did the priori incantato charm and…”

“Of course,” I whisper.

‘’She charmed it. But where would it come back to?”

We both stay silent for a moment, thinking it over. Then, at the same time, we both look at each other with wide eyes.

“Her body.”

DRACO

I zip open the body bag slowly, covering my nose and gasping for air as soon as the stench hits me.

Is it insensitive to care more about the smell than the fact that her throat is ripped open and her blood pools  _ green _ and crusted around her body? And why does that pang in my heart feel so… usual?  _ Customary? _ Have I really lost enough to feel just a numbness when they go, a desire for revenge, instead of actual grief?

Ginny’s body is unrecognizable, pale and broken. Her arms are crossed over her chest, per Hermione’s suggestion, and I see a wrinkled piece of parchment in between them.

I make the mistake of taking a breath in surprise, and then turn away instantly, gagging from the horrible smell.

“Why me?” I whisper to myself as I gingerly slip the parchment out of her arms.

I close the bag again and practically sprint out of the room, eager to escape both the smell and the harsh reality of seeing the body. Luna and Hermione stand outside- Hermione staring steadfastly at the ground, and Luna fidgeting.

I wave the letter at them.

“Holy shit,” Luna says, awed. “They really sent it back.” 

“Yes.” I know I should be happy, but I can’t- Ginny  _ died _ sending this letter. 

Hermione looks at me, and for a moment, I can almost see sympathy on her face. And then it’s gone, and she takes the letter from my hands.

She concentrates on it for a minute, then looks up, a tear brimming in her eye.

“Jibega vas,” she mutters. “That absolute harpy-”

“What?”

“It means ‘fuck you’ in Croatian.” Despite the joking tone, there’s pain in her voice. “You can count on Ginny to be snarky even while begging for help.”

My following laugh is bittersweet. 

Luna turns away, her eyes carefully lowered. “Where do they say to meet them? When?”

“Texas, midnight on the twentieth. Three of us, no more. We can bring wands, but not use them unless there is an outside attack… and we can’t use any spells, however well intended, on one of them.” Hermione glances at me. “Whoever wrote this isn’t stupid.”

“Explanations for the mediocre minded?” I snap irritably. “Everything seems real fair to me.”

She sighs. “First, we know they live on the Olympic peninsula. Why would they want to take this meeting to Texas, if not to have backup? They are most likely afraid of an ambush, so they’ve prepared an ambush of their own.” She consults the letter. “We have wands, sure, but for vampires, nights are no different than days- at least in terms of visibility. At night, we won’t be able to aim properly. And the last one was pretty clever… having our help promised in case of attack, and at the same time, getting us to promise not to attack any of them.” There’s grudging respect on her face. “I can’t find a loophole.”p

Luna squints. “Wait. Three of us?”

Hermione nods. “Three of us. You, me, Draco. Neville and George stay in the room of requirement, Dean and Charlie will be with the dragons, and the Patils can guard the Burrow.”

“They can kill us, too easily,” I warn.  
“If we don’t go, then we are worse than dead,” Luna counters. “Draco, this is our only chance.”

Hermione nods. “It’s set, then. On the twentieth, at midnight, we meet the vampires.”

ALICE

Anxiety sets in as soon as Carlisle sends the letter back. Trying to convince Edward to turn her takes up all of Bella’s time, but the rest of us are forced to sit and wait for the meeting.

I try to distract myself by searching my visions over and over again, looking for anything out of the ordinary to warn Carlisle about, but with so many different possibilities flashing through my mind, it’s much more difficult than usual.

Jasper tries to busy himself too- he constantly goes through battle strategies and attack plans with Carlisle. As much as he tries to hide it, I know that it hurts him- many of his memories from that period aren’t pleasant and he hates having to relive them.

But despite my complaints, Edward asks Jasper to remember as much as he can about those older wizards to assure that they’re prepared. He refuses to change Bella into we absolutely have to, much to the annoyance of the rest of us.

“When do we leave for Texas?” Bella asks, interrupting my focus on my visions.

Carlisle answers, “Tomorrow morning. They’re supposed to come two nights after, so that should give us time to prepare.”

“Okay. Transformation only takes three days, you know, so if we do it now-”

Edward glares at her. “No. Not yet.”

She huffs and says, “Whatever. But isn’t Texas sunny?”

“We’ll get a hotel, stay there until midnight, and Pete and Char will stay with Bella for the rest of the night, and… anyway, the sun’s easy to avoid,” Jasper answers. “And the location is hidden well- there’s plenty of trees for us to hide in, if necessary, but some open space too.”

I flit to his side and lean my head on his shoulder. “Are you sure about this, Jazz?”

He smiles and says, “Yes. Everything’s going to be okay.”

“When are the dogs coming?” Rosalie speaks up.

“The pack is coming tomorrow, they’ll fly with us. But I suggest you stop calling them that- I don’t think they’d be keen to help us if you called them names the entire time.” Carlisle says.

She rolls her eyes. “Fine, fine. Only because they can help us take these wizards down.”

Emmett perks up at this. “We can fight them?”

“Only in defense,” Carlisle reminds him sternly. “We will not attack.”

Emmett slumps in his chair in disappointment.

I smile, though it’s strained. “Don’t worry. I can’t see them, which might mean they’re not bringing an army…”

Edward shudders, eyeing Jasper. “Are you sure Bella would be safe with your… friends?”

“The pack will be with her, too,” I remind him. 

“The pack is no match for you and I, let alone  _ seasoned fighters. _ ”

Rosalie rolls her eyes. “Oh, for god's sake, shut up already. How many human drinkers have you met, Edward?”

He glares at her. “I know, but James-”

“Pete and Char only ever drink from criminals, Edward, you know that.” Jasper grins. "So unless Bella is murderer in secret-" 

Bella shudders. “Can we just stop being so negative, for once? Can’t we just hope that nothing will happen?”

“That’d be a false hope.” Rose mutters and ignores Edward’s glare.

“No, Bella’s right. There’s a possibility that they don’t want to fight.”  _ Turned or not, she shouldn’t feel terrified because of the choice you forced on her, Edward.  _ “And, besides, if I saw an army of vampires and werewolves in front of me, I’d be rethinking my decision anyways.” I say.

Edward swallows hard. “Yeah,” he says. “Rosalie, there’s still a chance.”

“A chance,” she mutters. “Just a goddamn chance.”

ROSALIE

If there were no wizarding fight incoming, I would’ve killed the mutts long ago.

I sigh and lean out of the window, trying to block out the kid’s incessant blabbering. The worst thing is that however suffocating his scent is, I can’t really hate that one- Seth is too… innocuous, and whenever I see him, a part of my mind travels back in time and somehow sees the blurred face of my younger brother.

And he’s also friends with Emmett, which makes things complicated. 

His sister, however… Well, she’s not innocent or cute or friends with  _ anyone _ .

I glance at her out of the corner of my eye. Sitting rigidly straight, staring out of the window, the beautiful yet deadly feel to her- she’s hurt, and she’s bitchy, and she also  _ stinks _ .

I shake my head. I know I must stink to them, too.

“Emmett?” I say, steadfastly looking out of the window, “where’s my bag? I know I told you to bring it-”

Emmett bends down and throws me the thing, which I catch easily. “You’ll have to try sneakier than that, superhero,” I tell him, grinning.

The girl mutt looks at me, her eyes wide in faux-shock. “Is that the first time I’ve seen you smile?”

“Is that the first time I’ve heard you talk?” I retort, pulling out a book. “Or think?”

“Could be,” she says nonchalantly. “I don’t like to talk much in front of people who can’t listen.”

“Why do I get the feeling that you don’t mean me?” I say, flipping the pages of my book. 

She snorts. “I don’t.” She elbows me and gestures towards her brother, then out behind the jeep, where Jacob is travelling with Edward and Bella. “Not that I don’t… love, certain people, but men are incredibly thick and brainless, more often than not.”

I look at her, almost surprised. Can… Can mutts actually make sense?

The rest of the ride, surprisingly, passes without a single fight. I find myself not even minding the scent- too much, that is.

…

Our party gets plenty of attention at the airport.

I can’t really blame anyone- we’re a group of fifteen, and a little too old to be a school field trip. Carlisle tells everyone we’re having a family reunion, which is at least a little believable.

Even with the pack sitting at the opposite end of the plane, I have to hold my breath. The flight seems to last an eternity, what with Edward and Bella’s dramatically intimate whispers and Emmett’s loud- and obviously fake- snoring, but we eventually land. The sun has just begun to set, but my family and I still wear hoods.

“There’s a hotel three miles away,” Jasper mutters to us as we walk briskly through the airport. “And the location is two miles from there.”

“You remember this much about Texas?” Bella asks. Edward’s arm is wrapped desperately around her, as if she’ll disappear if he lets go.

Jasper averts his eyes. “It’s hard to forget,” he mutters.

Even the wolves stay silent as we exit the airport and find enough taxis for all of us. Luckily, I manage to avoid sitting with any… non-friendly pack member. But instead, I’m stuck with the lovebirds.

“You guys make me sick,” I gag, watching their once again urgent embrace. “Get a room, won’t you?”

“You’re just mad because Emmett’s two cars behind us,” Edward shoots back.

“So?”

“Stop arguing. Please,” Bella interrupts us with her awkward human voice. “We’re almost there, anyways.”

I cross my arms and turn to look out the window to my left, watching the cityscape. The sky has darkened to a deep purple once again, leaving me free to abandon my sweatshirt.

“That’ll be $11.50, sir,” the driver says suddenly.

I hadn’t noticed we had stopped, but Edward and Bella both step out and Edward hands the driver a twenty.

“Keep the change,” he says.

“Thank you so much, sir.”

I emerge from the car as well and walk around, meeting the lovebirds in front of a tall building. A large sign reads, “Northside Hotel” in elegant cursive letters.

I snort when I hear Bella’s exclamation of awe. She should’ve seen our mansion when we lived in England.

Edward raises an eyebrow. I shrug and we both turn towards the road, where the rest of the taxis are coming to a stop. Carlisle and two wolves stand a few feet from us, having arrived in the first car.

Emmett opens the door to the second car down and takes a deep breath of fresh air, probably eager to escape the mutts’ fumes. He rode with Esme and another wolf, poor thing.

He jogs over to me, carefully at human speed, and slings his arm around me. I ignore the lingering stench on his clothes as we both wait for the rest of our family.

It only takes a few more minutes for the rest of the taxis to arrive, and soon both vampires and dogs are accounted for and we all enter the hotel. We naturally walk a few feet head from the pack, carefully avoiding whiffs of them, when we check in.

The receptionist, a tall man with small glasses and a balding head, looks around Carlisle’s body to see our entire group. “Oh, um- How may I help you?”

“Sorry, I know we have a large party. If you don’t have enough room, we’d understand.” Carlisle answers calmly. 

They do have enough room- Alice confirmed it hours ago.

“Actually, we have plenty of space. Our hotel usually has small bookings and...well, anyways. How many rooms do you need? Even our premium suites don’t have more than four beds, unfortunately.”

“That’s perfectly fine. We’ll need about twelve beds, though room sizes don’t matter much. And we’re staying for two nights.”

_ Oh yeah. _ Just in case something goes wrong, Peter and Charlotte should have a safe human-filled place to hide Bella in… though if the wizards are strong enough to defeat two of the best fighters in the country, I don’t think they would be deterred by a crowd of innocent humans.

“Okay, just give me a moment to see if we can make that happen,” The man squints at his computer screen and loudly types for a few moments, searching for the rooms we already know are available.

Finally, he says, “Yes, that will work. We have four rooms with two beds each, and four with one bed each.” He eyes our group apprehensively. “I have to warn you, sir, this is quite the booking. It will cost you tremendously.”

“Oh, I assure you, that won’t be an issue. How much?”

“$4,684 dollars, sir.” The man says it anxiously, like he’s afraid to even utter the amount aloud.

“Would you accept a check?”

He stares at my father like he just grew another head, but eventually stutters out, “Um, yes, yes we can do that. Thank you, sir.”

“You're very welcome,” Carlisle gestures for us to follow him towards an elevator at the other side of the room.

“Holy shit, they’re loaded…” I hear a pack member whisper.

Another responds, “I know, right?”

“Shut up, you idiots! They can hear us.” 

I hear a smacking sound and a quiet groan.

Leah catched my eye.  _ Men,  _ she mouths.

I can’t help but snort.

After everyone divides themselves into rooms, Emmett and I are left with sharing the room with Alice and Jasper, though I much prefer them over the mutts or Bella and Edward.

I toss my bags on the floor and sit on the bed, already anxious for tonight. Alice seems to share my nerves- she paces back and forth, taking on that distant look that she often does when she’s searching for futures. Jasper lays on the other bed, probably going over more strategies, and Emmett clicks through a few channels on the TV.

“It’s okay, really. We can stay in the other room. I’m fine.”

“No, you aren’t. I can just rest in theirs.”

“You’re sure?”

“Edward, you’re suffocating in there. Just let me do something for you, for once.”

I groan when I hear Bella and Edward talking right outside the door. Alice has already opened it, expecting them.

“How’s the room?” I ask, knowing that they were stuck with sharing a room with a few wolves.

Edward smiles mockingly at me and answers, “It’s wonderful.”

“He’s been holding his breath the entire time. Can I sleep here?” Bella asks Alice.

Alice nods. “Of course.”

Jasper is already in the corner of the room, aware of Bella’s scent. “You can take ours.”

“Thanks,” Bella throws herself on Jasper and Alice’s bed. “I’m exhausted.”

“I’m out of here.” I take my book and sprint out of the room, not bothering to run at human speed. It’s dark out, so I head to the rooftop.

The sky is clear tonight- I can spot Libra, Virgo, Scorpius, and the Pole star. Astronomy has always interested me, ever since my vampiristic memory made it that much easier to remember all of the stars and constellations.

“Smoke?” says a voice behind me, and I whirl around to see Jasper holding out a lit cigarette to me, another casually tucked between his teeth. 

"You know Carlisle doesn't like us smoking," I say, though I take it anyways.

“Does it matter?” He takes a long drag, then closes his eyes, breathing out slowly. “It’s not gonna hurt us, you know.”

I nod. “I know.” 

We watch the sky and the dim city lights and the smoke flowing through the air, like an abstract art of its own. Neither of us speaks much.

This is what I like about Jasper- he isn’t an incessant talker like Alice or Emmett, as much as I love them both for it. 

He’s controlling his emotions now, but I can feel just a hint of worry, of fear- and then there’s his steadfast determination that only can only come from his own scarred past.

“Are you scared?” I ask rather bluntly, crushing my second cigarette beneath my foot. “Or just worried?”

“Well, the nicotine helps,” he says airily. For all his swagger, I’d believe him almost overconfident- but I know better.

It’s almost like a game- seeing who’s the better liar... A disguise for learning self control, really- because his feelings betray him and mine betray me.

“The last fight,” I say. A statement, not a question- I know him too well to not see through the false confidence. I’m sure that, barring Alice, everyone else believes his facade.

“Yeah,” He turns towards me, but his eyes avoid mine. “It… it was the first I lost.”

“You didn’t lose it,” I whisper, putting a hand on his. “We got two of them.”

“And Alice got hurt.  _ You _ got hurt, if not that badly. Alec and Felix- they escaped.” He squeezes his eyes shut, and a wave of pain hits me, crippling.

I breathe, almost dropping the cigarette. “Keep it down, I-”

The pain recedes, slowly, like water from a beach. “Sorry,” he mutters. “Didn’t mean to.”

I shake my head. “Forget it,” I squeeze his hand. “You’re going to do just fine, you know.”

“What if I mess up again?” he blurts. “What if- what if something happens...I can’t-”

“It won’t,” I whisper. “I promise.”

But I can’t promise him that, just like I can’t tell if the wizards would attack, or if we’d be alive by dawn.

He knows, I know. No one considers how hard it is to lie to him, especially in a house with a seer and a telepath.

There’s silence for a while. Then he looks at me, and there’s the ghost of a smile on his face this time. “Thanks for that.”

He’s fooling himself- trying to. Empty promises are like words in the wind.

But if he is, then I can play along too.

“Yeah,” I say. “Peter and Charlotte will be here soon. Let’s get this bullshit over with.”


	3. Chapter 3

HERMIONE

There’s a loud pop, and suddenly, I’m on the ground. 

Walking on air is significantly harder when you’re expecting vampires. 

Draco laughs halfheartedly. The idiot- he whirled gracefully and landed on both feet, silent as a cat. Despite his smug elegance, though, his fear is palpable.

Luna appears next to me, offering a hand. I breathe and let her pull me off the ground. She hastily dusts me off, and then both of us look forward, at the nearly invisible figures just yards away,

Dishevelled, unclean, with tattered and ripped clothing- we must be quite the spectacle. Yet no one seems to have any reaction to our sudden appearance.

“Lumos,” I whisper. 

When the tip of my wand lights up, I think I hear a faint gasp- but it’s so quiet, I might have imagined it. 

Even as my eyes adjust to the wand light, I realise I can't see any of them but one- the leader, I assume. The others are just shadows in the trees, dangerous.

Draco steps over to me and puts a hand on my shoulder. “Now or never, right?”

I nod as enthusiastically as I can.

He then looks towards the figures and says, in some annunciated voice that I don’t recognize as his own, “Hello. Thank you for agreeing to meet us.”

The leader nods at him. “It’s our pleasure,” he says pleasantly. “I’m Carlisle Cullen, and this is my family.”

Draco steps forward and says, “I’m Draco, this is Luna and-” 

“I’d prefer not to say,” I interrupt his hasty introductions.

Carlisle’s brow furrows. “May I ask you why?”

Despite the hostility, the unfamiliarity of the circumstances- a peaceful haze seems to waft over me. Though my hand is ready to reach for my wand at any moment, I can feel my tension slowly start to fade away. “Names can be dangerous, Mr. Cullen.”

“But taboos aren’t known to work this far,” Draco counters. “Don’t mind her- I’m Draco, Draco Malfoy.”

Carlisle glances at another figure, one still not close enough to be seen by the light of my wand. It’s fleeting, but I notice.

“Who are you with?” I say, and though I want to sound confident and frightening, my tone is almost....casual. As much as I try, I can no longer find an ounce of fear or hostility in me. 

He nods his head towards us, and then three other people emerge from the darkness. The first one I notice is even more beautiful than Carlisle- a female with smooth, pale skin and perfect blonde hair, and a fantastic beauty unmatched even by her companions. She doesn’t seem like a fighter, at first glance, but perhaps it’s the way she holds herself, like she fears nothing, that makes my blood run cold.

Two males stand next to them, though none of them look any older than me. One of them, tall and bronze haired, studies us carefully.

The other, I can barely look at without shuddering- he has such a fearsome aura- though I can’t pinpoint exactly what it is about him that makes my skin crawl. He’s no taller than the other male, and though his beauty is indeed supernatural, doesn’t stand a chance against the female’s. But still, I feel the hairs on my neck stand up any time I dare to look at him.

“I am Edward Cullen,” says the bronze male smoothly. “Pleased to meet you.”

I nod at him robotically, still shaken.

“Rosalie Hale,” the female says.

“Jasper Hale.” The terrifying male nods at us. 

I see Draco flinch, and Luna looks away. But, against all of my instincts, I stare straight at him, right into his golden eyes. He quirks an eyebrow at that, but his otherwise stoic face remains.

“There are more,” Luna says in her odd, musical voice. “Aren’t there?”

Edward tenses immediately, and my hand tightens on my wand. I hear a faint, rushed whisper, and he reluctantly nods his head, though his eyes remain trained on Luna.

“Yes, there are,” Carlisle says calmly, ignoring Edward’s sudden outburst. “We didn’t want to intimidate you at first, but we have quite a large group.”

My heart skips a beat at the thought.

“How many?” Luna asks serenely. “I’d love to meet them.”

“Three vampires, one human, and-” 

“After,” Jasper interrupts. Unlike Carlise’s, his voice comes out in a low growl, something which just scares me further. “Let them talk first.”

I glance at Draco. 

“Can we have an unbreakable vow that what we say will not be repeated?” he asks.

“I… I’m not sure I know what that is,” Carlisle admits, “but you do have our word.”

“That’s not enough.” I shake my head. “What we’re going to tell you is sensitive information, Mr Cullen. In the wrong hands, it could cause a lot of trouble.”

“Then spell the air or whatever,” Jasper says in an exasperated tone, his voice startling me.

“How do you- never mind.” It doesn’t particularly matter if he’s seen spells before- or if all of them have. “Yes, I’ll  _ spell the air. _ ”

_ Salvio Hexia… Muggletum Repello… Protego Totelum…  _ It’s almost instinctual now.

The vampires watch in wonder, and I can’t help but feel smug.

When we’re finally warded, I take a breath and begin the story. 

JASPER

“The wizarding world,” begins the girl, “is in danger. 

“For the past few years, we’ve been at war- with the most feared Dark Lord in centuries.” Her eyes turn away from us, and a wave of sadness permeates the air. Then, it somehow vanishes, and she continues. “We don’t say his name, even here. If you decide to help us, then I’ll show it to you in writing.”

Carlisle looks at Edward, who nods. “Continue.”

“He’s obsessed with  _ purifying _ the bloodlines.” Her hand clenches into a fist. “He believes only pure-blooded wizards- that is, wizards who don’t have an ounce of non-magical blood in them- are worthy of learning magic. The others, he says, are worthless. Some twenty years ago,” she continues, “we thought we’d met our salvation.” Her face twists into a bitter smile. “It’s a bitter truth, though, that stuff like that happens only in fairytales. Harry stopped V- the dark lord, sure, but only temporarily. In the final battle, he was killed- and we could’ve had the Dark Lord that day, we could’ve killed  _ him _ , but no. A prophecy said ‘one would kill the other’ or some shit, and we believed it, and the stupid thing fulfilled itself.”

I read her emotions, and her words, carefully. There’s so much one can learn by hearing what others don’t say.

“So our salvation was killed. And, since then, we’ve been scrimmaging.” She looks up, her mouth set in a defiant line. “We haven’t lost yet, but we will, and soon. We really do need your help.”

I glance at Edward. He nods slightly.

“All right,” I say, crossing my arms. “The thing is, even if we trust you- which I’m not saying we do- what’s in it for us? Why should we risk our lives, and at the very least, our hard-earned peace, to help a losing cause win a war an ocean across?”

She looks at me, and for an instant, there’s something akin to respect on her face. Then it’s gone, and the mask is back- unfeeling and safe. But before she can answer, Edward projects panic so potent that I’m sure everyone can feel it, empath or not.

“Keep a fucking lid on it,” I manage to get out. “Edward, I-”

“The Volturi,” he says, some semblance of calm returned to his voice. “They know about all of this, they...they’re working with this guy.”

At that, the emotions in the clearing intensify tenfold- fear and panic and worry and shock, so much that I have to clench my fists together to keep from releasing my own fear. Alice finds my eyes, and the look on her face nearly breaks me right then and there.

“You have experience with them?” Draco asks, providing a very convenient distraction from the emotions trying to overwhelm me.

“You could say that,” Carlisle says, his usual solemnity suddenly threatened. “We fought them in a violent battle just a year ago.” 

The brunette raises her eyebrows, probably oblivious to the emotions all around her. “Aren’t they supposed to be unbeatable? Isn’t that the whole point of their royalty status?”

“They get their status from fear and manipulation,” I tell her, trying to collect my thoughts through the atmospheric haze. “We’re their biggest threat, mostly because of the size of our coven. And Alice and Edward, of course.”

“And the fact that we destroyed two of their most powerful members.” Rose glances at me, her emotions controlled carefully. “If they’re not lying, then the best course of action  _ would  _ be to ally with them.” She looks at the girl- I’m getting really tired of calling her that, I realize- and nods. “I can’t speak for the rest of the family, but I can assure you that you have my help.”

She sends me a jab of impatience.

“I guess so,” I say, still doubtful. The last battle’s memories are still fresh in my mind. “Yeah, it is seeming like our only hope now… if you are telling the truth. I don’t detect any deception, but there must be magical ways of obscuring-”

“Can you stop for a second, please?” Malfoy says, clutching his wand. “HOw the fuck do you know… everything? How are you sure? How-”

“We don’t come without gifts, either,” Edward tells him hesitantly. “I read minds. Jasper controls emotions. Alice can see the future.”

The brunette glances at Malfoy, then at the other girl- Luna- whom I’d almost forgotten existed. “Well,” she says, in a voice of forced calm, “apparently vampires aren’t as transparent as we thought, either. Who’s Alice?”

“What’s your name?” I counter.

She frowns, but, after some consideration, answers, “Hermione.”

“I’m Alice,” Alice flits forward, and suddenly she stands right next to me. Her previous horror seems to be dampened by the excitement of new company. “Lovely to meet you.”

Though both Draco and Hermione eye her with apprehension, Luna smiles, and I feel a surprisingly unfamiliar aura of happiness. Through all of the chaos, I’d barely noticed her numbed emotions- she’s consciously shutting herself down, blocking whatever feelings she has from surfacing. 

I know the feeling.

Esme and Emmett come out of the shadows as well, both of them smiling.

“Hello, my name is Esme. I’m Carlisle’s wife,” Esme says brightly, hiding her worry well.

Emmett reaches his hand out, much to the surprise of vampires and wizards alike. “I’m Emmett.” When his handshake isn’t returned, he awkwardly returns his arm to his side. “Sorry, is that not a wizard thing?”

Hermione glances sideways at me. “Did you purposefully keep the friendly ones hidden before?”

I shake my head, holding in suppressed laughter.

“So,” Draco says, sounding weirdly bewildered, “Anything else you’re hiding?”

“Yeah, about that…” Emmett laughs. “Should we bring out the wolves?”

“Wolves?”

Carlisle sighs. “Well, I suppose it’s no use keeping them hidden much longer.” He turns to the darkness surrounding us and calls out, “May the pack please come forward? No violence will be necessary.”

The wolves slowly emerge into the light, some disappointed, others relieved at the lack of confrontation. Draco curses under his breath, Hermione gasps and puts a hand over her mouth, but Luna just seems awed by the sight.

“I promise you that they will not hurt you,” Carlisle assures, but Draco just scoffs, and Hermione’s horrified expression doesn’t change. “Can one of you please phase, to make them more comfortable?” he asks the pack.

I see the biggest one- Sam, I think- reluctantly return to the darkness, and an especially giddy member follows him. That kind of enthusiasm can only come from one wolf. 

It’s barely a minute before they return- Seth looking excited, and Sam determined.

“Shifters,” breathes Luna. “I’ve always wanted to see one in real life.”

"Oh, animagi," Draco says. "We have them in the wizarding world as well."

Seth raises an eyebrow. "What?"

"They have their own shapeshifters," Edward explains. "But the Quileute pack isn't quite like that."

"We're werewolves," Seth says with pride, but his smile fades when he meets Sam's stoic gaze.

"I am Sam, the pack leader. The people of the Quileute tribe have been phasing from human to wolf for centuries," he nods solemnly. "We have decided to ally with the Cullen family for this particular conflict, though we must reconsider now that the terms have changed."

I know it seconds before it happens. One of the phased wolves projects such an aura of shock that it almost gets me, too, and then he howls- and it’s not just him. 

Next to me, Alice’s emotions go blank. For a moment, I’m afraid it’s whatever it was that made her blank out last time, but then I realize she’s just seeing a vision- one she doesn’t enjoy. Her eyes snap open again and there’s hatred in them, pure, unadulterated hatred matched by the sudden overwhelming emotions she projects.

With a growl, she charges at the wizards.

DRACO

Whatever expectations I had tonight, a tiny dead pixie coming to kill me at full speed wasn’t one them.

WIth a yell of alarm- not a scream, never a scream- I wave my wand and apparate to the end of the clearing,  _ the vampire end _ . And in my haste, I leave half a finger.

Bleeding, in a group of vampires. Hermione would be disappointed.

I back away slowly, my finger- or the lack thereof- killing me. I’ve had worse, though… just not surrounded by vampires.

Then Edward turns towards me, slowly, murderously. Ready to attack.

“What did I do?” I blurt. Best to play dumb when surrounded by enemies. “I’m sorry, I didn’t, I-”

“Edward, what the fuck?” says the scary one- Jasper. “Alice, what-”

“It’s a trap,” he snarls. “It’s a fake, everything- they attacked Bella!”

For a moment, there’s silence. Shock, fear, insanity- denial- and I’m sure of my oncoming death.

“This is bullshit,” Hermione mutters, poised for a strategic retreat. “Utter bullshit. Who’s this Bella anyway?”

Edward exchanges a glance with Jasper, who nods. Emmett cracks his knuckles. 

“What in the name of-” 

“Then go!” Alice yells. “Emmett and I stay- Seth and Embry and Paul- go, Edward!”

Too fast for my eyes to follow, the clearing empties. Two of the wolves- guys- turn back into wolves, but I’m not sure. It happens too fast for me to see. I sag down to the ground in relief.

“Can someone please tell us-” 

“Drop your wands.” Alice slips into a crouch, positioned to attack both Luna and I easily. “Now!” 

I don’t. You never leave a weapon in war.

Then a wolf knocks me to the ground, and my wand slips out of my hand. I look up. 

And see both Hermione and Luna standing, wandless, with a wolf behind them each. 

We’re fucked.

BELLA

My eyes open blearily to see two vampires staring at me, eerily still.

“Hello,” says one of them, her red eyes bright. “Isabella, is it?”

“Bella,” I correct automatically. Then I sit up, rubbing my eyes. “Who-?”

“I’m Charlotte,” she says. “This is Peter.”

Piecing together my clouded thoughts, I remember who they are- and why they’re here. “Edward,” I whisper. 

“He’s safe, for now,” Peter answers with a strangely sinister grin on his face. “We haven’t gotten the signal yet.”

Both of them possess the same supernatural beauty as any vampire, though their perfection is still striking. Maybe it’s just the crimson eyes… or maybe it’s the scars etched into his skin that makes me wary of Peter.

“Signal?” I ask.

He rolls his eyes. “They didn’t tell you anything, did they?” 

Charlotte elbows him in the waist. “Don’t torture her, Peter.” She turns towards me, smiling. “Don’t mind him.”

I smile awkwardly and run my fingers through my hair, suddenly self conscious in front of them. “Where’s Leah? Edward said that she’d be stuck with me too.”

“Oh, the wolf. She’s awfully bitter, isn’t she? I can’t imagine why Edward would want her to watch over you.”

“Thanks,” Leah’s voice says from the hallway. “But I don’t find either of you all that pleasant either.”

“She left because of the smell,” Peter explains.

A chilling breeze suddenly sends shivers down my spine, though the large window to my right isn’t open. I look back at Peter and Charlotte, who’ve already shifted into crouches.

“God, it’s cold. You guys need to close this window,” Leah complains and briskly walks into the room, covering her nose.

I want to warn her it’s already closed. I want to warn her there might be something behind it- something sinister, but before I can, a hooded figure shatters the glass with a loud crash and jumps into the room. 

Another day, I would’ve noticed the hideous mask. The black robes. The menace radiating off of it.

Today, fearful of witches, all I see is the wand- clutched tight in its left hand.

I scream. 

HERMIONE

“That’s better,” Alice says, satisfied. She stands up and picks up our wands, tossing them to Emmett. “Now, why did you attack Bella?”

Draco stands up, too. The wolf behind him growls, but lets him. “We didn’t,” he says.

I glance at him, almost desperate. We’re outnumbered, and surrounded by creatures twice our strength, and without our magic to help. Are we really going to die like this?

Emmett leans against his tree. “Not that I’m not enjoying this, but can you please think of us poor un-psychic guys and fill us in, Alice?”

For a moment, I almost believe he’s on our side-  _ us  _ guys?- but then my captor howls in agreement, and I realize he just means the wolves.

Alice glances at me with hatred. “They attacked Bella,” she growls. It’s almost funny how much scarier she seems than her bigger, more dangerous counterpart. “Well, their friends did. It was all a distraction… but we’re winning now, I think- aren’t we, Seth?”

Luna’s captor nods his fluffy head.

“Don’t even think about teleporting, or whatever it is you do,” Alice says, to me in particular.

I look at her as stoically as possible, though it’s quite hard with an enormous dog looming behind you. I want to scream that I’ve done nothing wrong, but no one would listen. I want to yell that we’ve got no friends left to attack them. I want to do nothing more than to get far, far away from here, but my wand is seconds away from being crushed by a vampire, and I don’t think I can muster enough energy to apparate by myself anyways.

“Wait- you can see this friend of ours, right?” Draco asks from a few feet away, captured by a different wolf, sounding almost desperate.

Alice scowls. “Yes, I can. Why?”

“What do they look like?”

She looks at Emmett, who shrugs. “Ominous figures, cloaked in black. They’re...faceless.” Her eyes look off into the distance, though her brows crease in worry and fear as she sees an image of what can only be described as the stuff of nightmares.

Death eaters.

EDWARD

The group of hooded figures surrounding the hotel window come into view, and I swear under my breath.

Peter is perched on the wall, clearly defensive- and he’s doing a great job, even outnumbered ten to one. He dodges the blasts of light almost easily, and there are six broken bodies lying on the ground- wizard bodies.

“Where the fuck is Charlotte?” I hear Jasper hiss, but I don’t listen- I silently scale the wall and jump, landing perfectly on the windowsill.

“Oh, good,” Peter says, ducking some spell. “Your girlfriend’s somewhere in there.”

I nod, but instead of immediately tending to Bella, I lurch out at the figure closest to me. It turns to me, surprised, right before I use all of my strength to rip it’s head off.

“Anger management?” asks Peter almost casually, despite hanging off some room’s balcony. He thinks it’s going to be easy, with all of us here. I hope he’s right.

“Exactly,” I say. I look down, waiting for the others.

I pause, for a second- Jasper’s  _ leaving _ , I notice. Whizzing out towards the side and into the hotel, Rose at his heels. 

“Watch out!” Peter yells. I duck, a spell missing me by centimeters- and it clears the long, broken window, and there’s a scream somewhere inside. My head snaps up in alarm as the smell of blood hits my nose; it’s not the burning, acrid smell of a wolf’s blood.

“Bella,” I whisper, vaulting backwards into the room.

My brain barely registers the fire licking at my throat- or the intense crackling coming out of the room- when I see Bella’s broken body on the floor. Blood steadily drips from the cuts covering her, and a puddle around her gradually expands as I watch.

I scream, too, hysterical.

“No, no, no.” I kneel down beside her. “No, Bella, no. You’re okay. YOu’ll be okay, oh, god, please be okay.”

Her eyes are darting back and forth, unfocused and confused. After a moment, though, they find mine. Tears spill over as soon as she sees me.

“No, fuck, don’t cry. You’re going to be fine-” I’m breathing, hard and fast, and if they could, tears would be running down my face again. “Don’t- it’s going to be fine.”

Bella nods weakly.

“Edward!” Rosalie’s voice is panicked, fearful- she’s  _ inside  _ the hotel, I realize. There’s unbearable heat- oh, fuck, no. “Edward, get her out of there!”

Fire. Fucking fire. Fucking wizard fire, by the way it doesn’t seem to burn out. It’s almost at us now, almost at the door. Bella groans as I pick her up and blood seeps into my clothes. 

I look down. It’s a fifty foot drop- not that it’d have any affect on me. But still, I clutch Bella closer to me and take a deep, shaky breath. 

“It’ll be okay,” I mutter, not sure who I’m reassuring. “I think.”


	4. Chapter 4

LUNA

“Death eaters,” Hermione says, panicked. “Look, you have to understand- they aren’t working with us.”

Emmett scoffs. “And how are we supposed to trust you?”

“They’re followers of the Dark Lord.”

He frowns. “How would they know about this?”

Draco glances at Hermione. “The Dark Lord has eyes and ears everywhere. I’m sure he got his hands on the wrong information in some way or another.”

“That doesn’t make sense.” Alice shakes her head, almost as if trying to convince herself. “I don’t see you trying anything, but… Edward should’ve stayed. I’d have liked to see you evade him without your magic.”

Hermione opens her mouth, as if she’s about to argue, then seemingly changes her mind. “Would we be telling you all of this if we were conspiring with them?” she asks. “And why would we set up this fake meeting if so?”

“We aren’t just going to let you go-”

Alice lets out a horrified gasp, interrupting Emmett. She falls to her knees and stutters out, “Let them go.”

“What? What’s wrong?” Emmett asks.

“It’s Bella. They...they used a spell on her, we can’t heal it. They can.” She points a shaky finger towards us.

“It’s true, we can,” I add, hoping we could. “If you let us go, we’ll help her.”

Emmett, conflicted, finally nods towards the wolf behind Draco, and it releases him. I feel my own restraints loosen, and soon all three of us are free.

Hermione holds out her hand expectantly. Upon seeing Emmett’s confused expression, she explains, “I need my wand to do it.”

“Oh, right,” He tosses each of us our wands. “Don’t try anything- we outnumber you anyways.:”

“Where?” asks Hermione, taking in a breath. Alice narrows her eyes, nods, then rattles off an address.

The three of us apparate immediately. Moments later, we land in front of a hotel on fire.

Flames light up the sky, huge and loud and roaring, unnaturally high. Smoke pours out of windows, and a distinct smell of burning flesh fills the air.

I curse. I know fiendfyre when I see it. 

There’s no sign of the vampires- or rather, there is. Bodies litter the ground- wizard bodies. Death Eater bodies. 

They know what they’re doing.

A second later, I hear a quiet gust of wind. Before I have the time to look up, Jasper jumps down from somewhere, landing elegantly in front of us.

Instinctively, I take a step back. The fire illuminates his face, making the murderous expression on his face look scarier still.

Hermione raises her hands, her wand clattering to the ground. Without meaning to, I clutch mine harder. I know exactly what she’s up to, and I think it’s going to be harder this time around.

I know I’m right when Jasper merely grins crookedly.

“That’s not very smart,” he says, picking up her wand in one fluid motion. “The strongest should never be at the heart of the feint. Especially-” another vampire jumps down next to him, and I inhale- “especially when you don’t know your enemy’s strength.”

Draco glances at me, looking scared. “Look, we can-”

“Where’s Alice?” The question is spoken softly, but with an underlying threat, and I back away another step.

“Totally fine,” Hermione says, bravely for someone who’s unarmed in front of a dangerous enemy. “On her way here right now, probably. With the others.”

The other vampire snorts. “We’re supposed to believe she just let you go?”

Draco bristles. “You think we can’t fight our way out of-”

“No,” says Jasper. “I know you can’t. Three of you, five of them- including an extremely aggressive wolf, an oaf of a vampire killer,, and a clairvoyant who can fight better than all of them combined. And none of whom stupid enough to be outsmarted- by  _ you _ , at least.” He nods mockingly at Draco. “So I do know she set you free.”

The other vampire turns to us. “She saw something, didn’t she?”

Hermione nods. “Yes, she did. One of you- that Bella girl- is hurt, and your venom can’t heal her, but  _ we  _ can. And,” she adds, “in case you haven’t noticed, the building next to us is on fire. There might be innocents in there.”

Jasper quirks an eyebrow. 

The other vampire shakes his head. “Rose is more than able to deal with them alone,” he says. “They’re telling the truth?”

Jasper nods, eyes fixed on Hermione. “Does this end well?”

“Well, the huge anniversary dinner’s still happening next week, so I’m gonna survive. No guarantees about you.”

I glance at Draco, confused. These two might be the weirdest pair of seasoned killers we’ve encountered up to now. 

Jasper shrugs. “Fair enough.” He tosses Hermione her wand, who catches it. “Go save the human.”

ROSALIE

For the first time in eighty years, I’m scared of the fire.

My hand brushes against a wall lit ablaze, and I can’t help but gasp when my fingers feel it’s unfamiliar warmth. I snap my head downwards, staring, in horror, at my singed flesh, until a scream interrupts my daze.

“Help! Someone, please!” 

Dodging the scattered debris and burning walls, I run towards the sound, desperate to escape the burning wall.

A small hand reaches out from beneath a pile of splintered wood. “Please help me, is someone there? Hello?”

“I’m here, you’re going to be okay,” I say, as calmly as possible. “I’m going to get you out of there.”

“Fast, please,” the child whimpers.

I toss aside the scraps of wood to reveal a girl’s small form sprawled across the floor. Without a second thought, I pull her up into my arms.

“I- they- the fire collapsed on me- I-” she says between sobs.

“It’s okay now, don’t worry. Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” she says and tucks her face into my neck.

I smile and start towards the exit. “Good. Now let’s get you out of here.”

After finding the girl’s parents outside and returning her safe and sound, I depart with the crowd of gathered guests and search for Jasper.

“Rosalie! Fuck, fuck, fuck...Rose!” I hear him call out.

“What? What is it?” I ask, suddenly alarmed by his panic, and run in the direction of his voice.

Around the corner of the hotel, I see him sigh with relief. 

“Thank fucking god. I thought you didn’t make it.” He puts an arm around me in a gruff embrace. His eyes glance down to see my burned hand.

“I don’t know how,” I mutter. “There was no venom…”

“Wizards.” He shakes his head. “Stupid spells. Apparently this one can burn through the skin of a vampire- are you fine?”

“It’s just a burn.”

“Well, at least you didn’t spontaneously combust.” He grins. “Hermione said people do that.”

I’m surprised at the hatred that swallows me at the sound of her name. “You talked to them?” 

“It’s a long story.” He shakes his head. “We’ll worry about that later. Bella…”

“What did that clumsy human do this time?” I mutter, but I can’t hide my worry from him. “What is it?”

“Some spell. It cut these gashes in her skin-”

“Good. Edward can finally turn her,” I say with satisfaction. 

Jasper sighs in frustration. “No, he can’t. It… it’s burning him, the blood.  _ Bella’s  _ blood. It’s not responding to venom.” He points to the three or four huddled bodies in the car. “Which is why the wizards are here. They aren’t evil, apparently, and the other wizards were their enemies too, and now they’re the only ones who can heal Bella.”

I scoff.

“I know, but there’s literally no other choice.” He plops down on the grassed ground, and pats the seat next to him. “Sit down. We’re gonna be here a while.”

I do. Despite the overwhelming jumble of thoughts in my head, I ask, “Did everyone get out?”

He throws me an amused look. “Do you think I’d still be chatting if anyone was trapped inside?”

Suddenly, his playful smile vanishes, and he stands up. “Shit.”

“What now?” I groan.

“The wolf. Leah. She’s in there.”

There’s a loud crack, and the wizard called Luna materializes next to us.

“There’s w- people in there?” she asks. 

Her level of panic surprises us both- Jasper eyes me for a second, apprehensive, and I shrug.

“Yes,” he answers finally. “One of the wolves.”

Luna doesn’t respond for a while, conflicted as she stares at the fire. Eventually, she sighs and says defiantly, “Fine. I’ll go.”

And before either of us can say anything, she vanishes.

HERMIONE

Carlisle and Edward are both crouched over Bella, helplessly watching her fade in and out of consciousness. Carlisle stands up as we near them, but his son doesn’t seem to notice.

“Alice let us go,” Draco explains before he can ask. “She told us about Bella.”

“You can heal her?” Carlisle’s question piques the interest of Edward.

“What?”

I sigh. “Yes, we can heal Bella. She was injured by magic- that’s why you can’t heal her. Magic and your venom repel each other, apparently.”

Edward looks at us for the first time, though his hand still strokes Bella’s hair. “Do it. Whatever you have to do, just...fix her. Please.”

I look at Draco, who steps back. “Ladies first.”

Rolling my eyes, I crouch down on the ground and look at the broken girl laying in front of me. Her eyes flutter open to look at me, though her breaths are shallow and labored. She doesn’t have long.

I pull out my wand and carefully point it at her, trying not to notice Edward hovering over me. With a deep breath, I mutter, “Vulnera sanentur,” and don’t dare move until I notice Bella’s cuts starting to fade.

“Remarkable,” I hear Carlisle murmur.

After a moment of deafening silence, Bella lets out a small gasp and opens her eyes, much to the amazement of Edward. He holds himself back, though, until Bella slowly sits up and manages a smile.

“Good morning?”

DRACO

Cringing away from Edward and Bella’s dramatic reunion, I turn to face Luna- or where Luna should be.

“Where’d LUna go?” I ask, nudging Hermione.

She whirls around, then frowns. “She was right here a second ago.”

“Do you guys know where-” I stop myself, seeing that Edward and Bella are both too busy desperately embracing each other to help us. “Nevermind.”

Hermione and I walk off, towards the light radiating off of the burning hotel. Our eyes skim over the scene, but there’s no sign of Luna anywhere.

Suddenly, Jasper appears next to us, distressed.

“Hey, good news, we-”

“Luna’s in there,” he interrupts me.

“What?”

“Rosalie and I forgot one of the wolves. She overheard and went in before we could stop her.”

Hermione stares at Jasper, dead serious. “Bullshit.”

“Excuse me?” Jasper asks.

“You heard me. There’s no way that you actually tried to stop her. You’re vampires, for fuck’s sake! You could have stopped her, but you chose not to.”

“Look, we couldn’t-”

“I don’t want to hear it,” Hermione walks angrily past him, but only gets a few feet before stopping and shouting back, “We saved your human, by the way. So thanks for sacrificing our friend for nothing.”

LEAH

For a while, all I can feel is heat. Horrible, burning heat, trapping me in it’s fiery pain. Then, finally, I hear the creak of splintered wood and the echo of footsteps and I have a fraction of hope that maybe I’ll survive this.

I try to force my eyes open, but all that my sight reveals is fire, all around me. I decide to close them again.

The footsteps get closer and closer, and soon I can feel long, cool arms wrap around my body and pull me up. Through my blurred vision, I see a girl staring down at me with a strange expression on her face. 

She’s beautiful, I realize, with big eyes and pale skin and long hair.

Her eyes meet mine. I suck in a breath, ignoring the horrid thickness of the smoke around me.

The moment doesn’t last long, though- her eyes flicker away from mine moments later and she pulls me closer to her.

This is where I want to be, I realize. Nothing else seems to matter- not the fire or the smoke or the fear- I just want to be with her. Always. 


End file.
